Early Feelings (What If)
This episode is written by ExtremeSSJ4 who also created the series. This episode is about, What If Percy told Annabeth his feelings about her during the end of The Titan's Curse book. Characters Perseus Jackson Annabeth Chase Chiron Grover Underwood Story Annabeth and I were on the big house explaining everything to Chiron about our recent events except about Nico being the son of Hades and his disappearance. I took Annabeth's hand and took her outside. We walked for a little until we reached the Strawberry fields and I stopped. "Annabeth" I said "Yes Seaweed Brain?" "I need to tell you something, Wise girl" "What?" she asked. "Well...Uhh..one of the reasons I went on the quest well actually the main reason that I went on the quest was to save you and I was so desperate to save you because I-" "Hey guys!" screamed Grover. "He spoke!". Grover's face was pale like he had seen a ghost. "Calm down, Grover" said Annabeth "Who spoke?" I asked "I...I was playing music in the parlor," he stammered, "and drinking coffee. Lots and lots of coffee! And he spoke in my mind" "Who?" Annabeth demanded "Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to... I have to find a suitcase" "We have to tell Chiron" I said. I was hoping to tell Annabeth how I felt about her but of course I got interrupted and didn't get the chance. Grover looked at both us. "Was I interrupting something?" "W-Why are you a-asking that?" I said "Because you had a I-wan-to-kill-that-satyr face and because you are blushing" he said. Annabeth was laughing and I was blushing. "Let's just go tell Chiron" I said We left to the big house again and we arrived Grover told Chiron everything really fast. Then Chiron told him to go rest. This time Annabeth grabbed my hand and took me to outside. We were now near the stables. "So what did you want to tell me?" she said with a smile on her face. "I..Uhh, I wanted to tell you.." I stopped. I "Yes, Seaweed Brain?" "Well, you'll kill me if I tell you" "Just tell me already" "Okay...I well I like you a lot Annabeth and I want to be with you always" She just stared at me with a smile on her face. “I like you too Seaweed Brain” Then she did something I never expected, she kissed me. My brain felt like it was going to melt through my body. Then she stopped and backed up as if apologizing “I am sorr-“ I didn’t let her finish. I got close to her and kissed her. She was surprised first but she later accepted it. It was the best kiss I ever had. “About time” said someone walking towards us. “Hey G-Man” “Finally you guys got together” said Grover while the Stoll brothers passed by and unfortunately they heard him. “Ohh my gods! You guys are together!?” asked Connor “Guys, everyone! Percabeth is finally here!” screamed Travis Annabeth punched Travis in the stomach then made a deathly glare at Connor. Connor raised his hands as if he was surrendering. But It was too late already, most Aphrodite girls were coming towards us screaming “Operation Percabeth complete!” I grabbed Annabeth’s hand and left running. “Where are we going?” she asked. “Just follow me” I responded I grabbed her and took her to our favorite place. We were in the beach now, we were holding hands and looking at the ocean. “Percy?” “Yes Wise Girl?” “What If Luke finds out?” she asked.”What if he tries to separate us?” “He won’t” I answered bravely. “I won’t let him harm you” “I don’t want you to leave” “I have to Wise Girl; I have to see my mom” “I don’t want you to be away from me” she said. I looked at her stormy eyes. “I want you to come with me” “W-What?” she said. “There they are!” screamed one of the Aphrodite girls. They were running towards us like paparazzi .﻿ Trivia *This episode is written by ExtremeSSJ4 Category:What If Category:Fan Stories Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Greek Mythology Category:Percy Jackson Series